Howard Weinerman
Howard Weinerman is the deuteragonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is Randy Cunningham's best friend, Heidi Weinerman's younger brother, and a freshman at Norrisville High Appearance Everyday Howard is short and chubby. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi, brown eyes, and tiny hands. His chubby appearance proves to be deceiving, shown when he speedily makes it first to Shangri Lunch Table, beating Bash and Randy, in "Der Monster Klub", and throws a stanked monster with Randy in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", as well as a cinder block from a ways away in "Swampy Seconds". He can also take a hit pretty well such as in Monster Drill when he got hit dead on by the Robo-Mantis but appearing fine afterwards, being more afraid then hurt. He wears a blue McTop with a squid design on it, dark green McShorties, and red McKicks. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed, lazy guy. He is very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged, as seen in "Got Stank". It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, although he has shown some intelligence like knowing how many scoville units a Habanaro pepper has in "McFists of Fury". He can be a jerk, as shown in "So U Think U Can Stank" when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also was really mean to the Psychobot while replacing Randy as the Ninja in "The Ninja Supremacy", and took advantage of being temporary Ninja by having students glorify him and cutting in line. Although he can be rude and troublesome, he has Randy's best interests at heart, and proves to be very loyal and helpful in saving him, like in "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block". He often gets angry at Randy, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. He also lacks a sense of responsibility, and usually tries to point the blame of his own mistakes on someone else, usually Randy. He sometimes is unable to keep his mouth tight, which can cause problems as shown in "Gossip Boy". But his talking proves useful when having to explain what happened to Principal Slimovitz in "Escape from Detention Island", preventing all the punished students from anymore problems. Randy usually does his best to solve a problem, while Howard will not want to deal with it if it interferes with his own desires. He tends to have bad judgement, like in "Night of the Living McFizzles", when he eats the candy despite knowing it will turn him into zombie at the end of the episode. He often pressures Randy into doing what Howard wants or thinks Randy needs over responsibility. Although coming up with good ideas at times, he can also give Randy stupid ideas, like giving all the water and food to the death vine right away in "Dawn of the Driscoll". He ate most of the victory nachos and still complained that Randy should give him the last piece although he ate the rest. He is always scolding Randy for something that Randy should say to him instead. While insensitive to others, such as eating Randy's gravy fries in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", Howard is actually sensitive and emotional, taking things personally, whether it be insults or even as simple as losing all his candy in "Night of the Living McFizzles". This can sometimes result in him being angry towards the offender, who is often and unfortunately Randy. But once apologized to, Howard acts kinder again, and occasionally he has moments where he's very nice and supportive, although it never lasts long. Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, and although they have arguments, they always forgive each other. Both have been friends for a long time, such as playing with ninja sword toys when they were younger. They share many interests, like video games and music. While at first, Howard was excited when he found out Randy was the Ninja, he eventually came to feel like it was ruining any chance of them earning popularity. It also annoys him that Randy has to NNS (standing for Ninja No-Show) constantly, and fight the evil at hand before other things that Howard finds important, like their grades and video games, can be achieved. Unlike some best friends to heroes, Howard doesn't always support Randy, and shows little compassion, mercy, or understanding towards Randy's issues as the Ninja. Whenever a problem occurs, Howard usually tries to blame Randy for problems, even when it's obviously his own fault, like in "Gossip Boy". Other times, Howard will abuse the friendship for his own benefit, whether it be lying to Randy about being late just to buy him some food, or getting Randy to use his powers to fix a problem. Even when Randy is trying to help him, Howard doesn't always appreciate it, especially in "Escape from Detention Island". He still honestly thanks Randy for saving him, albiet Randy's fault causing the situation in the first place, in "Evil Spirit Week". It doesn't always come across, but Howard deeply cares for his best friend's welfare, even after feeling hurt by him, going as far as to save him in "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block", and trying to cheer him up by making him gravy fries in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", although Randy gets sick from the substitube used to replace the gravy. Sometimes, he also points out when Randy is doing something wrong and sees the situation more than his most-of-the-time more logical friend. Randy acknowledges that Howard is a jerk, but tells him he won't forgot that Howard's always been there for him in "The Ninja Supremacy". Heidi Weinerman Howard is not very fond of his sister. Her popularity and success at everything extremely frustrates him. In "30 Seconds to Math", he wants to beat her at the Battle of the Bands, and in "Grave Puncher: The Movie", he laughs at her when she fell over while practicing for her drivers' test. They both argue with each other a lot, not afraid to use cutting remarks or insults. Howard admits he always expected his sister was a dog when she gets stanked in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge", while she threatens him with blackmail, like in "So U Think U Can Stank". However, he cares for her enough to be horrified and disgusted when NomiRandy flirts with her in "Shloomp! There It Is!". Hannibal McFist Howard, just like Randy, likes buying McFist's products, and is shocked to find out that McFist is evil. His only few interactions with McFist happen in "Gossip Boy", when McFist overhears him admit that he knows the Ninja's secret identity and captures him to discover the truth, and in "House of 1,000 Boogers", when he and Randy sneak into the Bash Splash and he tells McFist that Bash isn't a jerk. Howard's dad's business was bought out by McFist, and he was afraid to let Randy know in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch". McFist and Howard didn't interact back then. In "McSatchle", Randy and Howard got jobs at McFist's movie theater and McFist was reminded of himself by how Howard treated others. McFist then gave Howard a promotion to manager but Howard was eventually fired for socializing with the Ninja. Willem Viceroy III Howard thinks that Viceroy has style, and dresses up as him for Halloween. He has only met Viceroy a few times, the first time in "Gossip Boy", when he is captured and Viceroy planned to put a mind reader on him, and the second time in "Dawn of the Driscoll", when Viceroy is impressed with his costume. The third time, in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes", they hang out and bond until McFist forces Viceroy away. Bucky Hensletter Howard calls Bucky a "brown-noser" in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", just like Randy, and finds him annoying and bothersome. In Monster Dump he was going to leave Bucky behind when the monster got him. In "The Ninja Supremacy", while being the Ninja, Howard is annoyed when Bucky notices that the Ninja seems different and pushes his body off of him when they land on the ground. Although pleased that Bucky supports him over Randy in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge", he comments that Bucky has sweaty hands. Bash Johnson Howard doesn't like Bash for his bullying and other things, like throwing him and Randy from Shangri Lunch in "Der Monster Klub", but does like the band Bash & the Bros in appearances of the group. But, when provoked, he has no issues getting revenge on Bash with Randy, as seen in "Pranks for Nothing"--although when Bash finds out, Howard quickly abandons Randy. Theresa Fowler Howard and Theresa do not interact much, but seem to get along alright. He is jealous when Randy convinces both Theresa and Debbie that he isn't afraid of anything, and Theresa gives him her McFizzles to make him stop crying in "Night of the Living McFizzles". Like the rest of the school, he considers her to be an uncool student, initially not wanting to be sitting at her table in "Der Monster Klub". When Randy and Theresa briefly touch hands and while with the Klub, Howard looks very amused by it. Despite seeming to be aware of Randy and Theresa's affection for one another, Howard doesn't care too much about it, and thinks Theresa was asking him to dance as opposed to Randy in "Sorcerer in Love". He also gets annoyed when Theresa grabs Randy's hand while the boys were arguing in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". Debbie Kang Howard and Debbie noticably do not get along with each other, due to Debbie's drive and know-it-all personality in Howard's eyes, and Debbie's annoyance with his laziness and lack of intelligence. During "Viva El Nomicon", he and Randy disagree with Debbie when she tells them they aren't speaking Spanish, which proves to be true afterwards. Later, trying to get Debbie to help the Ninja defeat the Mexican Death Bear, he begrudgingly admits that her Spanish is much better than his, although she wasn't listening to him. He gets angry at Randy in "Night of the Living McFizzles" when Theresa and then Debbie hold Randy's hand and believe that he isn't scared. Morgan Howard admits that he likes Morgan and thinks she is feisty before sending the Dancing Fish and her offstage in "So U Think U Can Stank". She, in return, tells him to get off the stage when he and Randy are forced to perform as punishment from Heidi. He is pleased to see her on the island in "Escape from Detention Island". From his reaction, it can be assumed that he might have a crush on her. He checks her out in "Wave Slayers", and he's annoyed when she says she'd date Jacques in "Shoob Tube". Mac Antfee Howard thinks that Mac Antfee is the coolest ninja he had ever met, upsetting Randy in the process, in "Ninja Camp". He even follows Mac's example, up until the point where he discovers that Mac plans on destroying the ninja. From that point on, it can be assumed that Mac is also his enemy. He is glad that Mac Antfee reformed in "Enter the Nomicon". Dave In "So U Think U Can Stank", Howard sent Dave off the stage, which ended up getting Dave stanked. But in "Secret Stache", Howard and Dave are seen talking to each other, probably meaning that they're friends, or at least get along when its convienent for Howard. In "Der Monster Klub " Howard does not want to be seen sitting at Dave's table, declaring him to be a weirdo.